1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic imaging device and particularly relates to a stereoscopic imaging device which can photograph an image enabling a stereoscopic view (three-dimensional image).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-112288 describes a stereoscopic photographing optical unit having a variable base length.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-304943 describes a stereoscopic photographing device which integrally holds a pair of movable lenses for right and left eyes and includes a support mechanism provided at the center of the pair of right and left movable lenses to support the movable lenses movably along the optical axis.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-152096 describes a compound-eye imaging system which is made up of a plurality of lens pairs obtained by integrally molding a plurality of lenses having the same radius of curvature and thickness, and includes a lens moving device at the center of the lens pairs.